Dreams and Missions
by amescat28
Summary: Lucy has had a dream about marrying Natsu, directly before Happy chooses a mission where they have to pretend to be a couple! Will sparks fly? or will Lucy avoid her feelings for Natsu forever?


**Hi guys! This is my first fic ever, so I would really appreciate the feedback!**

 **Hope you enjoy! And of course Hiro Mashima owns all of Fairy tail and it's characters.**

Chapter 1

Lucy walked into the guild feeling particularly nervous. Last night she had had the weirdest dream about Natsu. In the dream he had asked her for her hand in marriage; there was a ceremony, a reception, and just when they were about to do their fairy tail **(get it ;))** kiss, she woke up. They weren't even dating for god sakes! Now as she approached the said boy, she couldn't help the blush from appearing on her face.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu smiled as he glanced up to see his partner approaching.

"H-hey Nat-su," she replied almost at a stutter. What was wrong with her!

"Uh Luce, are you feeling okay, your looking a little red."

It warmed her heart that Natsu was generally concerned for her, but she couldn't tell him what was wrong, she might die of embarrassment! "I'm fine Natsu, just a little tired, I didn't sleep very well last night." She wouldn't call that a lie, but it was stretching the truth pretty far.

"Too tired to go on a mission?" He inquired.

"Never." Lucy would never pass up on a mission with Natsu, it was what gave her a spring of happiness in her 'everyday' life. Life at fairy tail definitely wasn't ordinary, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Great! Happy picked one out for us a while ago!"

Uh oh. This was never good. She loved that little blue fur ball to death, maybe literally, but he always picked the worst missions.

By the state of terror on her face, Natsu leaned in and whispered: "Don't worry I checked the board before he got there, and they seemed pretty harmless to me."

Lucy blushed. His voice was deep and soft in her ear, and his mouth was so so close. When he moved away she involuntarily sighed. She was not ready to admit to herself that it was at all possible she may have touchy-feely feelings for Natsu, that was too much for her brain to handle.

At that moment the little feline decided it was a great time to fly over and join his teammates.

"LUUUCCCCCYYYY." By the time Happy had finished screaming her name, he had embedded himself into her chest.

"Hey Happy, I heard you've got a mission for us." She was more curious than scared at this point, the relief of Natsu checking the board settling in.

"Yep! And it's a great one too, Mira helped me pick it." Instant dread was the only thing now running through both Natsu and Lucy.

"Happy what do you mean Mira helped you pick it," Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"When I told her I was struggling to find a mission I wanted to do, she went to the back and got one of the new ones that weren't posted yet." Happy was so oblivious to the scared aura of his two teammates that he just went on humming in his merry little ignorant bubble.

"Happy, the mission." Lucy tried her best to keep a calm persona but with the dream and now this, she didn't know if she could handle it.

"Right! So basically this guy owns a couples bed and breakfast near a casino in Florida, and he believes that a wizard is tricking all of his guests into thinking they just arrived. He says that when they finally come back from the casino they ask for a room as if they haven't been staying there the whole time." For such a serious thing Happy seemed way to cheerful. "The reward is 5,000 jewels and an all exclusive stay the next time we go to Florida."

"What's the catch," Lucy was holding her breath.

"Weeelllllllllll... yougottaactlikeacoupleforaboutaweekoruntilwecatchtheguy." Happy spoke so fast you could swear his mouth weren't even moving.

"What," Natsu was almost growling.

"You gotta act like a couple for about a week or until we catch the guy." Happy gulped.

"Oh, okay that's not so bad we're pretty close already all we really gotta do is hold hands and stuff, right Luce?" Natsu stared at her as if disappointing Happy was a crime.

Lucy nodded her head very slowly. Inside she was screaming. Spending a week as a couple with Natsu! She was going to kill Mira! And then Happy! If it wasn't bad enough her brain kept nagging her about the dream last night. What happened if they had to share a bed? I mean Natsu invaded her space all the time, but not since she had that stupid dream. Would they have to kiss? Oh no, her brain was on overload. Natsu was dense. So dense. Despite not liking Mira's manipulation I don't actually think he knows what it's about. Did he even know what a kiss was? Her mind was spinning with all her paranoia.

"Luce?" Natsu was staring at her. Was she in her head for that long?

"Uh- I'm just uh- gonna go pack, yep packing, kay bye." Lucy raced out of the guild like her pants were on fire.

"But we didn't even say when we were meeting" Happy sulked to Natsu.

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry I'm probably really bad at this but I love reading fanfiction so I thought it might be fun to write. Please leave a comment about if you liked it, or not, I would really appreciate the feedback. And if I did something wrong please tell me right away! The next chapter will be coming soon!**


End file.
